


Love, Dream and Happiness

by a_pathetic0524



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Love Dream and Happiness, Sandaime J Soul Brothers From EXILE TRIBE (Japanese Band), THE RAMPAGE From EXILE TRIBE (Japanese Band), The Rampage (Band)
Genre: Adult Romance, Bad English, Exile Tribe Shipping, Fluff, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confession, Love Dream and Happiness shipping, Love Triangle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Characters, Romance and Fluff, Young romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: ❝One is fall in love with the other, Two loves each other, and three falls into a triangle❞Compilation of one shots of multiple ships of mine beside Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi. One may be a long shot, the other may be a drabble. Every story are connected.Ship list: ChapterRiku/Hokuto: 1Kazuma/Makoto:?Kazuma/Neo:?Kazuma/Makoto&Neo:?Gun/Kingjiro:?





	Love, Dream and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshino Hokuto had been infatuated with Aoyama Riku since audition, and then there's Kawamura Kazuma helping the other vocalist to be closer to the other vocalist.
> 
> for short: Awkward Hokuto, who is wanted to be cool, is trying to ask Oblivious Riku out and Kazuma is helping.

**Being Young and in Love isn't Going to Make You Cool**

_Aoyama Riku/Yoshino Hokuto_

 

 

 

To be cool perhaps the weirdest thing to dream of, but he wanted to be cool since the first time he knew Aoyama Riku.

 

Yoshino Hokuto had been unable to stop staring at his fellow vocalist in THE RAMPAGE since they had been in VBA 4 back in 2014. That boy is cool, he thought back then, and up till now.

During the audition, Riku had captivated him with his bright aura. Riku's confidence perhaps the reason. Even before their first conversations he knew how Riku was very confidence. Moreover if compared to the shy him, and how looking at the camera had made his mouth created excessive saliva for him to swallow.

He knew Riku had been a star in EXpg and eventually in the EX-Show. He also knew Riku won't cry just because hardly following the dance lesson, Yuka-san, the dance trainer probably pity him, but pity would never be in the LDH's dictionary, and he never wished to be pitied. When the tears spilled, he was both annoyed with him and envied Riku. Because of Riku's powerful singing voice, how dancing looking so easy to be done by Riku, and his confidence.

If anyone gonna be chosen, it'd be Riku-san, he told Kazuma in one of their private time

Sleeping with the thought was hard.

Sleeping with your body exhausted and your bone perhaps cracked was hard.

Wondering if you would win after you cried just because you couldn't dance forced you to stay awake until what left was an hour before you need to wake up.

In the end, Kazuma, Riku and him won. Hayashi-san was also won.

During their first Musha Shugyou as a student or to be RAMPAGE's members he knew more of Riku. Aoyama Riku, who he called Riku-san out of their age gap, is a dork and doting person. When they finally chosen and study hard as RAMPAGE's vocalist alongside Kazuma, he knew more and more of that side. Riku-san is a fun person to be with, the thought stayed in his head—and eventually heart—since the first time they had their conversation, which only a hello and a nod from him and Riku cheered him.

Riku's bright smile captivated him.

How come someone could have a bright smile like that? How could someone be brightest as the Summer's sun?

He wanted to know Riku more, but his confidence was nowhere to be found. Everytime they had conversation, it'd be Riku who started. If he did, his words going to be stuttered.

But, he wanted to be cool.

Kazuma said he wanted to be as cool as their senior from Sandaime, Tosaka Hiroomi; he wanted to be cool to be able to stay beside Riku. And not as a fellow vocalist, nor as a little brother, which was how Riku would treat him like.

It had been always the reason, why he wanted to speak more, why he wanted to be manlier. If the others know, he sure he is going to be laughed at, not in a bad way though.

But, there were those who knew.

“The shower is free,” Kazuma said after he reached his seat, smiling, his Autumn colored fringes wet and matted on his forehead. Towel still hung on his neck. “Riku-san is also there already,” this time he whispered, stooping, “probably you know, you want to see him... um...”

Heat almost immediately rose from his chest to his cheeks. Hokuto lowered his head, fist in front of his mouth, coughing. He could hear Kazuma's giggles even in the middle of Takahide's and Kazuma's laughs followed by Shohei yelling at the others that he had done using the shower room.

Kazuma caressed his back, and dragged a chair closer to him. “What actually you were thinking, Hokuto?” The other vocalist's fingers sneaked inside his light chocolate strands, ruffling it. “Are you a big guy, now?”

Probably, Kazuma didn't even understand what was the meaning of the words he just said.

“No, I—” Hokuto coughed again. He hurriedly grabbed the bottled water, twisting the cap, and gulping the water down his choked throat.

And, Kazuma giggling again. “You're thinking dirty.”

Hokuto shook his head, and stared at his fellow vocalist, “I—” he cleared his throat “—I am not.” Cheeks flushed, and with his milky skin, he realized Kazuma noticed his blush.

Wiping his face with towel, Kazuma tried to hide his grin from him. For the second time, Kazuma ruffled his hair, made it messier.

Hokuto reached Kazuma's wrist, stopping the movement, “I said I am not.” His heavy voice drowned within Kazuma's laugh.

“Then, why not?” Kazuma asked.

“Why not what?” Placing back the bottled water on to the table, Hokuto raised a brow.

“Go to Riku now, tell him.”

Almond shaped eyes widened and blinked full of question, “Do-Do you mean I should confess in the shower room?” Hokuto's heart beat faster than the performers' dance movement.

Kazuma facepalmed. “No, tell him your plan, your plan.”

What Kazuma meant was his plan he told Kazuma a week ago, asking Riku to go out with him. Just Riku and him, since usually there would be other members with them. Not that his dislike it if their friend joined, but, but he perhaps dislike it... That was a bad thought.

“It's weird if a male asking another male to go out together.” Hokuto turned his face away from Kazuma, fingers tapping the table. Silently he sighed. No matter how much he wanted to ask Riku to go out together with him, but he knew it'd be weird.

“Ask as a friend?” Kazuma sighed, “I know how you're, you always hesitated but you actually wanted to do something, in this case, asking Riku out.” There was an annoyed tone in Kazuma's words.

Looking at Kazuma, he clicked his tongue. “I had told you, he will ask the others.” He shrugged. “It'll be awkward to ask him, I want to us, only us, to go out.”

Silence approached them even though around them was really busy. The staff's cameras for Shuukan EXILE and tour documentary had left the changing room, and following Rui and Kenta instead.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Kazuma slapped the table as the young adult stood and reached his arm, forcing him to stand and walked on Kazuma's preferred destination.

“Wai—What?” Hokuto blinked confusedly.

Standing behind him, Kazuma squeezed both his shoulders as if he knew how he felt choked again because of his drumming heart. “Listen, you said you want to be cool, right?”

“Y-yes?” Hokuto's voice was hoarse. Breathing became hard to do with torturing heartbeat behind his ribs.

“Take a deep breathe,” Kazuma said.

Hokuto did.

“Listen to me Hokuto, now be a man, go to the shower room, ask Riku out.” Squeezing his shoulders hard, Kazuma commanded. “I know you could do it, just tell him after Ehime tomorrow, you want us, as vocalists who had been together since VBA 4 to celebrate our first days of first tour.”

Twice, Hokuto nodded, “All right.”

“Good,” Kazuma caressed his shoulders down to his back, “The day we meet, I'll phone him I had a trouble after eating a level hundred kare soup.”

“Eh?” Hokuto peered back, “Is a level hundred even exist?”

“Shut up, shut up,” Taking a deep breathe, “now ask him!” Kazuma pushed him. “Ah, Mako, wait, don't take a shower yet, I have something to show you.”

Almost stumbled on his feet, Hokuto staggered walking towards the young man stood before a shower door. He managed to still breathe with his eyes looking at the warm wet floor, because he knew if he looked up, his heart was going to be stopped.

“Hokuto?” A bright voice called his name, despite Riku's physical appearance, the young man he liked—loved, was actually have a lighter voice than him. Lighter than him but much more powerful. Kimura-sensei would always to remind Riku to control his power, while he reminded him to add more power to his singing. Which was lower and softer, despite heavier.

“Are you all right?” Riku asked.

I am not, he wanted to say. However, “No—” Hokuto massaged his nape, “I mean, I am all right, but?” he yelled right on the ‘but’

“But?”

With the rustling voice, and the bare legs he stared at, Hokuto knew if he lifted his eyes a bit, all he saw was a nude body of a person he loved, minus the sensitive area. The warmth, almost hot, temperature in the shower room could snap his consciousness after made him dizzy. In fact, his head was indeed hurt.

“Would you,” Hokuto took a deep breathe, wiping his sweating palms against his tour t-shirt back. “I mean...”

“Yeah?”

To be cool was the weirdest thing he ever wanted, and it was for another male. He wanted to be cool for Aoyama Riku. He wanted Riku-san to see him as a cool and reliable Hokuto, than a cute and shy Hokuto. Balling his fingers, Hokuto took a deep breathe. The pinkish color on his face was a sign he still need to man up, to be more brave, and to have more confidence. He swear he would, that was why—

Hokuto stared into Riku's deep consciousness, he could see his fellow vocalist's confusion. Swallowing his saliva, he said, “Would you, would you go out with me? I-I mean, after we finished Ehime, I-I mean, on day off? Wo-Wo-” Hokuto cleared his throat. “Would you go somewhere with me? Just the two of us because I want to know Riku-san... more...”

Was he said something weird? Because Riku's eyes widened and awkward silence approached them?

Hokuto stiffened, “If you don't want to, i-it's okay.” Licking his under lip, he turned his gaze away.

_Shit, I know it was awkward._

But, Riku chuckled. “Why did you ask me like asking a girl out?” And his chuckle grew into laugh.

Coughing, Hokuto peeked at Riku behind his light colored strands, “A-Am I?”

“You are.” Riku smiled. The same as bright as Summer's sun smile. As bright as the day when Hiro-san announced he became RAMPAGE, everyone became RAMPAGE. And, when Hiro-san said, they were going to have major debut. “And I thought we already knew each other in the past three years.”

“Y-Yah, I feel I am closer to Kazuma than to Riku-san, and everytime we went out, there were the others. So... I feel... Ah no forget it.” Hokuto bit his under lip, wiping his sweating palms on his thighs. “It's okay if Riku-san don't want,” he said, drawing a long breathe, then smiling.

“No, no, no.” Riku waved his hands. Inhaling, he returned his smile, hand enveloped on his chest. “It's okay, as long as you're the one who decided where to go and when. Plan it! You mind?”

Lighten up, Hokuto shook his head, and his smile grew wide. Unconsciously he reached and held both of Riku's hands, eyes glowed with love and happiness. And he felt, he couldn't stop smiling. “Sure! I don't mind Riku-san, I don't mind at all,” he said, almost yelled, shaking the young man hands up and down. “I will tell you where we go tomorrow then!”

“Eh? That fast?” Riku chuckled.

Hokuto grinned. “That fast, because I can't wait for it.”

“Happy to hear that.”

“Thank you!”

“Yes. You're welcome.”

Unable to stop smiling, Hokuto hurted his cheeks. “Yes,” he said, still hadn't stop shaking his crush hands.

“Hokuto,” Riku called him.

Eyebrows rose, Hokuto stared at Riku, “Wh... at?”

“My hands.”

Hokuto gasped, hurriedly he released Riku's hands and turned his back against the vocalist. Cheeks flushed once again. “A-” he coughed “I-I, I mean, well then, I'll let Riku-san ta-take shower.”

“Riku-san!”

It took only two steps before Riku grabbed him on his neck with his arm. Even with clothes still on him, Hokuto could feel the hotness of Riku's bare chest. While in his own chest, his heart beat crazy. Wild, like his fantasy. Tiredness sweat and a faded citrus scent immersed in his sense. His head heavy. He was dizzy because of Riku and his love and his puberty.

“Let's take a shower together.”

To be cool was all he wanted, but he didn't ready to share a shower cubicle with the man he loved. That was why he ran outside the hall and screamed. Only to comeback and got scolded by Kazuma and begged Riku's forgiveness.

_Being young and in love wasn't make you cool, Yoshino Hokuto._

 #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading (^.^)


End file.
